Velada Interrumpida
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Shinichirou prepara algo especial para Nanami, pero una visita insesperada de Sora y Sunao arruina sus planes. Aunque quizás no del todo.


Sukisho no me pertenece xD solo me divierto escribiendo esto. No quedó del todo como esperaba, pero me parece que tendrá continuación.

Faltaban poco para las nueve, y todo estaba listo ya. La comida, que él no había preparado, un par de velas en la mesa y la música. Sólo faltaba que llegara la única persona que podía hacer que preparara todo aquello con tanto entusiasmo.

Shinichirou se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se sentía en el lugar. Nanami debería llegar en cualquier momento y él estaría listo para recibirlo con esa sorpresa que había pasado toda la semana planeando, una noche sólo para ellos dos, en la cual su querido Nanami no tendría que hacer nada más que disfrutar de todo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Nanami había llegado, pero se también se escuchaban otras voces bastante familiares...

No tuvo dificultad alguna para saber de quién se trataba: Sora y Sunao. Sólo ellos se atreverían a ir a la casa de otra persona a esa hora y sin avisar que lo harían.

-Shinichirou, Sora y Nao-kun estaban frente a la puerta, espero que no te moleste que los haya dejado entrar...- dijo Nanami con una sonrisa

Sin decir nada, Shinichirou se puso de pie bastante irritado por la presencia de aquellos dos y comenzó a guardar las cosas, antes de que Sora se diera cuenta y tratara de comerse lo que planeaba darle a Nanami.

-Prepararé algo de comer, ya que están aquí. Hace un tiempo que no venían- dijo Nanami, desde la cocina

-¡La comida de Nanami-chan es la mejor! Me alegra que hayamos venido justo ahora- dijo Sora, con mucho entusiasmo

-Así que sólo querías venir por eso Hashiba- dijo Sunao

-Vamos, no me digas que no quieres comer lo que va a preparar- dijo Sora- ya que estamos aquí no podemos rechazarlo, y menos después del esfuerzo de Nanami-chan para prepararnos algo-

Adiós a esa tranquilidad que había hasta hace pocos minutos. Solo quedaba esperar a que se fueran, y que eso sucediera lo más pronto posible, aunque la mayor parte de su plan estaba completamente arruinado para ese momento. Ahora debía volver con ellos y resistir el impulso de sacarlos a patadas de ahí en ese instante.

El olor de la comida casera de Nanami inundó el lugar. Sin duda alguna, por más caro que fuera el restaurant en el que comprara algo, no era nada en comparación de lo que el castaño le preparaba diariamente.

Shinichirou volvió a donde estaban los dos chicos, esperando impacientes. Después de un breve intercambio de miradas, fue directamente a la cocina, pues no había saludado adecuadamente a Nanami cuando este había llegado.

El castaño estaba terminando de servir lo que había preparado, y se acercó lentamente por detrás, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Sintió como Nanami se estremecía un poco ante ese contacto, y esa fue la señal para depositar un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-Shinichirou...- dijo Nanami algo sonrojado, dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente

-Nanami... es mejor que les des la comida ahora, así se irán más pronto...- dijo Shinichirou, sin soltarlo

-¿Por qué quieres que se vayan? Acaban de llegar hace un momento- dijo Nanami algo confundido

-Ya lo verás- dijo Shinichirou, separándose de él y saliendo de la cocina

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los chicos hablando sobre lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo en que no los habían visitado, elogiando la comida de Nanami y quejándose de los deberes que les habían dado, especialmente de los de matemáticas.

Entre hablando y comiendo, el tiempo pasó deprisa. Antes de que lo notaran, era casi media noche y Sora y Sunao decidieron irse, debían volver a su dormitorio donde seguramente Matsuri estaría esperándolos desde hacer rato. LE habían dicho que se trataba solo de una visita corta, pero estando la comida de Nanami de por medio, sin duda entendería el porqué de su retraso. Especialmente tratándose de Sora.

La pareja acompañó a los dos chicos a la puerta y se quedaron ahí hasta que no pudieron verlos más. Nanami fue el primero en entrar, con la intención de recoger el pequeño desastre que había quedado después de la inesperada reunión, seguido de Shinichirou, quien suspiro en parte aliviado, en parte decepcionado. Aún podía pasar tiempo a solas con Nanami, pero sus planes iniciales habían quedado arruinados. Aunque le alegraba ver que aquellos dos la pasaban bien y que no habían discutido ni una sola vez durante la comida, algo bastante extraño en ellos.

Tal vez no podía sorprender a Nanami ahora con una cena, pero al menos se encargaría de limpiar todo el desastre él para permitirle a Nanami descansar, era lo menos que podía hacer. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Nanami, tomó todo sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a limpiar.

Podía escuchar los suaves pasos de Nanami detrás de él, quien miraba con curiosidad y cierta fascinacion lo que hacia Shinichirou.

El joven maestro comenzó con su tarea, pero se detuvo al sentir los brazos del enfermero rodeándolo y su cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

-¿Nanami?- preguntó Shinichirou. Normalmente era él quien tenía la iniciativa en aquellas muestras de afecto, pero no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que esa vez lo hiciera su querida pareja

-Lo siento Shinichirou, en verdad- dijo Nanami, con cierto tono de arrepentimiento- ellos estaban ya en la puerta, no podía decirles que se fueran. Siento tanto haber arruinado tus planes...-

-No es culpa tuya que haya sucedido esto, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que elegirían precisamente esta noche para venir de visita- dijo Shinichirou, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a Nanami- solo quería preparar algo especial para ti al menos una vez. No soy una persona que se preocupe demasiado por detalles de este tipo, pero pensé que te gustaría que lo hiciera de vez en cuando. Sinceramente esperaba que no hubieras notado cuando guardaba las cosas, no quería que sintieras que arruinabas algo-

Nanami solo sonrió, con las mejillas algo rojas. Shinichirou podía ser dulce y amable si quería, y él era el afortunado que recibía esas atenciones de su parte.

-¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Me sentí tan apenado al verte hacer eso que no sabía que decir, creí que lo más adecuado era seguir como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada, al menos hasta que estuviéramos solos de nuevo- dijo Nanami, alejándose un poco para ver el rostro de Shinichirou, quien simplemente le sonrió.

Shinichirou tomó el rostro de Nanami entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, a lo que el otro respondió acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo del más alto.

-Deja eso para más tarde ¿por favor?- Nanami volteo a verlo con una de esas miradas a las que es imposible negarse- aún podemos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, tal vez no sea mucho pero igual me gustaría-

Shinichirou lo miró con falso disgusto. Siempre tendría tiempo para Nanami, podría dejar de hacer cualquier cosa por estar un momento a su lado. Y con muchísimo mas gusto si se trataba de dejar de hacer la limpieza a esas horas.

Tomando de la mano al enfermero, Shinichirou le guió al sofá. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Nanami levemente recargado contra él y permanecieron así, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía mutua.


End file.
